The Nature of Love
by ClassicDreamer
Summary: Amber flees from the ruins of the city to the comfort and ease of the Eco Tribe. But she soon discovers that she is not a welcome addition and the Eco's are dealing with more than she can imagine.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

Hawk stood in silence, hidden in the trees, watching her approach. At first he had thought her a figment of his imagination. The woman who had haunted his dreams was crossing the valley beneath him, making her way steadily toward the Eco camp. Could she be real? The last time they had spoken he had asked her to make a terrible choice. He had told her that if she left there would be no returning again. And yet here she was.

The sound of a baby crying wafted up to him in the cool, clear mountain air, making his vision more solid, more real. It was no dream, it was Amber.

Should he go down to meet her? No. He couldn't. She was not welcome with the Eco's anymore. She was a mallrat, a city dweller. He could no longer deny that. She had stopped being his Eagle long ago. It had taken Pride's death to make Hawk realize how much he hated the city and all it stood for, all Amber stood for.

He should have moved the camp. But he simply hadn't had the heart. After Salene had shown up with Mouse, he had realized that perhaps there were others like her, displaced, lonely, desperate children who needed the Eco's. And so they had stayed. And as always there were travelers, refugees, nomadic tribes who found them, stayed with them and became a part of the Tribe. The Eco's had grown since Amber's last visit. But Amber would not be welcome. Amber couldn't stay with them. She would always be drawn back to the city, back to her dream, and he would always be left behind.

As he watched she stumbled over a rock in her path. Hawk instinctively took a step toward her. A hand grasped his upper arm and held him back in the shadows. Quickly he turned and met a pair of largegreen eyes.

"Rain," he said softly yet urgently, "What are you doing so far from the camp?"

"Following you," she answered.

"I've been sitting here for hours." Hawk said disbelievingly.

"I know," she replied, "I've been sitting over there on that rock. I thought you'd never move. It seemed like you were in some kind of trance or something."

Hawk gave her an incredulous look.

"So who is she?" Rain asked.

Hawk turned again to look down at the small figure crossing the valley below him. Without looking back at Rain he replied, "Its Amber, the Mallrat."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Amber…Rain had heard of her. She was a bit of a legend in the Eco tribe. Rain leaned over Hawk's shoulder to try and get a better look at her.

"What's that on her head?" Rain asked.

Hawk let out a quiet laugh, "That's her hair. Amber wears the Zulu knots to show she is a strong and able warrior."

"Ummm…Ok. Is she alone?"

"Not quite." Hawk replied with a small grin.

"What do you mean Hawk? She's either alone or she's not." Rain said, getting more frustrated with him by the minute.

Hawk turned to look at her then, "She has a child, little Bray; he is with her."

"Oh. Well why couldn't you just say that?"

Hawk reached out his hand and brushed a hair back from Rain's forehead, then bent and touched his lips to hers, "Let's go back to camp."

"But what about Amber? You're just going to leave her."

"Amber knows the way to the Eco camp, she's been there many times." Hawk told her, putting his arm around her shoulder and guiding her back from the ledge. "We shall alert the tribe that a guest is coming."

Rain looked back over her shoulder toward the small figure making her way through the valley below and wondered at what kind of woman she was, and what was going on with Hawk.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Amber had stopped crying hours ago, but the pain was still there. Jay and Trudy had betrayed her once again and this time she would not forgive them. She was sick of all of the drama that surrounded the mall. Her friends seemed to be slipping away one by one. Patsy, Bray, Tai-San, Cloe, Dee, Sammy & May, they had all disappeared or left and now the little group in the mall was falling apart. Without an enemy to war against, they had begun to fight each other.

But Amber had hung on. It was her city, her dream and she was going to make it work. Until the morning she had walked in on Jay and Trudy together, making love. And then she had found out that Trudy was pregnant with his child.

That was it, she couldn't do it anymore. She had to get away. Without thought she had packed up her son and her belongings and headed off to the Eco camp. It wasn't until she was halfway there that she remembered Hawk's warning. "If you leave this time, you can never come back." Well, she'd have to take her chances, because she definitely was never going back to the mall.

Lost in thought, she crossed the valley at a steady pace. Suddenly an arrow flew through the air, landing just in front of her. Amber clutched Bray tighter to her chest and ran toward a nearby rock. Another arrow struck the ground close by.

"Over here…Run." A woman's voice called out in an urgent whisper.

Spotting the girl in the bushes not far from her, Amber decided that she must be an Eco and was not the one shooting arrows at her. Another arrow sliced through the air as she ran with all her might toward the Eco girl.

Suddenly, Amber felt a great, piercing pain in her shoulder. She reached the bushes and fell to the ground. The Eco girl took baby Bray from her arms and smiled down at her. "It's alright, I'm a friend. We'll get you to the camp soon. We just need to wait for Hawk, he's trying to find the archer."

"Hawk…" Amber repeated the name.

"Yes, just hold on, he'll be here soon." Rain said soothingly as she cuddled the woman's baby to her chest, trying to keep him quiet and calm as his mother lay bleeding nearby.

"Amber!" Hawk cried out as he reached the women's hiding spot.

"Hawk…my baby…" Amber tried, but it was no use, the world had gone black around her.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

"Amber…Amber, can you hear me? Amber, open your eyes."

The voice seemed to be coming from very far away. Amber struggled to do as the voice said. Open her eyes, it sounded easy, but Amber was finding it harder than she expected.

At last she slowly opened her eyes. A familiar face stared down at her.

"There you are, we thought we'd lost you for a bit there. Glad to have you back."

"Patch?" She said softly.

"Yes, that's right. It's me. How do you feel? Does you're shoulder hurt?"

"What are you doing here?" she asked in a hoarse voice, "I am at the Eco camp, aren't I?"

"Shhh, it's alright, don't talk too much, just rest." Patch admonished her softly. "Yes, you're at the Eco camp. Dee and I stopped here a few months ago on our way back to the city and decided to stay."

"Dee? Where is she, can I see her?"

"No, Amber, I'm sorry…Dee…Dee didn't make it." Patch answered softly, "She…she died while giving birth to our daughter."

He was examining her shoulder now, checking on the poultice of herbs that he had fastened around her wound.

Amber closed her eyes again, thinking of Dee. Bright, lively Dee, she had been so full of life. Gone. A sharp pain in her shoulder brought her back to the moment. She opened her eyes and met Patch's gaze.

"Are you alright." She asked him.

"It's been hard, but I'm getting better.Paddy keeps me going, without here, I don't know where I'd be." He put a hand on her forehead, checking for signs of fever.

"Paddy?" Amber questioned.

"My daughter, she was born here in the Eco camp. She's beautiful Amber; I can't wait for you to see her."

Amber gave him a small smile, "I'm sure she's wonderful. Patch, where's my baby? Is Bray alright?"

"Oh yes, he's fine. Rain is looking after him."

"Rain?" Amber queried.

"The woman you met in the forest, she helped Hawk bring you in."

"Oh yes, of course." Amber said, remembering the girl she had hidden with in the forest.

As she closed her eyes again against the pain in her shoulder she heard someone else enter the small hut.

"How is she," Hawk asked.

"She's much better, there's no sign of infection and her fever has broken. She should be up and about in no time," Patch replied.

"Hawk…" Amber said, opening her eyes and looking up to see her old friend.

"Yes, Amber it's me. You certainly made quite an entrance. We were all very worried about you."

"I'm fine, Hawk, don't worry about me."

"We need to get you on your feet and your strength built up so you can be on your way." Hawk replied.

"On my way…But I was going to…" Amber struggled to formulate a reply.

"Hawk, please, not now. She needs to rest." Patch joined in, trying to change the subject.

As Hawk turned to go Amber cried out, "Wait, Hawk, I want to see my baby. I want to make sure he's ok."

"He's with Rain in our tent. I'll go get them," he said leaving the little hut.

"Our tent?" Amber turned questioning eyes to Patch.

"They're married Amber," Patch replied, "She's his wife."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

Rain lay in Hawk's arms listening to the wind blow through the trees around them. Their home had been so peaceful until just a few weeks ago, and then the raids had started. Now Hawk was off scouting for the enemy, or on guard duty most of the time. And whenever he was home with her he always seemed to be on edge. She knew he was worried about the tribe and how they would face this new threat. He felt so responsible for them all, he was the protector of the Eco's. That's why she had married him. He had been her protector. And now her protector was pre-occupied. He was withdrawing from her more and more lately. Rain knew that it wasn't the attacks that were to blame for her failing marriage, it was something much deeper.

Amber added an interesting twist. What was she doing here now, with all of the danger that they were facing, was she involved somehow? Rain didn't know her, she had lived with the Eco's before Rain had come to live there, but she had heard of her. Stories were told and retold around the nightly campfires about the great Eagle. How much of it was true, Rain couldn't be sure. And how much Hawk had been involved, Rain didn't know. He had never spoken of her, never mentioned her name. But somehow Rain knew that he had known her, worked with her, loved her.

She turned and looked at her sleeping husband. Then, untangling herself from his arms, she rose from the bed, threw on her coat and walked out into the night.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Amber lay awake in her bed, listening to the even breathing of her sleeping son. Baby Bray lay in a basket next to her, safe and happy and sleeping the unworried sleep that only the very young could enjoy in these troubled times. Patch lay in a cot across the room, with his daughter Paddy in a basket nearby.

Amber marveled at the change in her old friend. For the brief time he had lived with the Mallrats he had been nervous and unsure of himself. But perhaps, Amber thought, looking back on that time, he had just been overshadowed by the stronger members of the tribe. After all, it was hard to make an impact with the Mallrats with people like Lex, Trudy and Jay around, not to mention herself. Amber realized that she was a control freak and had always been the dominant member of her Tribe, but she couldn't help it, she just had just always been a natural leader. But she had failed them. The majority of her friends were either missing or deleted, and the rest had simply left to find a better life somewhere else. Well at lease it looked like Patch had found it.

A noise outside the hut caught her attention and she turned toward the doorway.

The darkness made it difficult to determine who the intruder was, but it appeared to be a woman. Quietly she made her way to where Patch lay. The woman bent down and checked Paddy's basket, lovingly brushing her fingers over the sleeping baby's face. Then she turned her attention to Patch.

"Patch, wake up…Patch," at last Patch opened his eyes.

"Rain, what is it?" he asked sleepily.

"Come with me, Patch, we need to talk."

"Rain, we really have to stop doing this. Hawk is going to get suspicious."

"He's asleep, he won't know. Besides, I just want to talk," she replied.

"Sure, you just want to talk," Patch said, playfully grabbing her around the waist and pulling her down to the mattress. Rain let out a little squeal as she tried to pull away.

"Shhh..." Patch warned, "You'll wake Amber."

"Come with me, Patch," Rain begged him again.

"It's the middle of the night, Rain. And if you were my wife, I would definitely notice that you were gone," Patch replied, "You need to go back to your husband."

Rain glanced nervously in the direction of the hut she shared with Hawk, then said in a barely audible whisper, "Please Patch…."

Patch rolled his eyes as if they had had this conversation before, then threw back the covers and followed her from down the steps of the hut.

Amber watched them go, wondering at the depth of their relationship. They definitely seemed to be more than friends. What did this mean for Hawk? Did she have a chance with him after all?


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

Amber stayed in bed the next day. Her shoulder still ached and Patch had warned her that if he saw her outside there would be dire consequences. Amber hadn't mentioned to him that she had witnessed the scene with Rain and he had not asked her.

There were no visitors to the hut that night, though Amber stayed awake to keep watch.

With the dawning of her third day in the Eco Camp Patch at last declared her fit to leave her bed. Scooping up Baby Bray she made her way outside. Wandering about looking for familiar faces, she found few of them. The Eco Tribe had grown considerably since her last visit. The camp seemed at least twice the size then she remembered.

Soon she was at a small wooden building with a bell out front, wandering inside the empty building she noticed several wooden benches facing what appeared to be a blackboard. To the side of the room was a bookcase filled with children's books, novels, classics and survival books. A desk sat at the other side of the room whose top was filled with papers, pencils and more books. At last she realized that this was a schoolhouse, but where were the children?

Amber wandered a bit further and soon encountered a group of children that appeared to be fugitives from the schoolroom. Curiously, they were all armed with bows and arrows. "Ok everyone," a tall brunette man in a knitted sweater of earth tones and an Eco sign on his cheek began, "take aim at the target and shoot your arrows as we practiced yesterday."

All at once arrows began flying in all directions. As Amber watched, the Eco sidestepped a particularly wild arrow and raised his hand for the children to hold their fire. "Very good effort," he said encouragingly, "That was much improved over yesterday. Let's see who hit the targets shall we?" The teacher walked to the makeshift targets that were placed a bit of a distance from where the children were standing and began removing the arrows from them. "Looks like the winners for today's lesson are Elm, Star and Mouse. Come and claim your prize you three."

As the three children started toward the teacher, Amber caught her first glimpse Mouse since she had returned to the Eco's. Living away from the city definitely seemed to have agreed with her. Amber could see that she had grown and seemed to be more confident of herself and her abilities than she had been while living with the Mallrats. The teacher handed each of the three students a feather, which they proudly displayed to their friends when they returned to the line. "Alright, that's enough for today. Class is dismissed," announced the teacher, sending children running in all directions.

As Amber took a step toward them, Mouse caught sight of her. "Amber!" she called, running in her direction. "I heard you were here. I'm so happy to see you," Mouse said as she hugged Amber tight around the waist. "I'm happy to see you too, Mouse." Amber managed to get out before Mouse began again. "You have to tell me all about the Mall, and I can't wait to see Baby Bray. Is everything alright Amber?" Mouse asked as she noticed a tear slid down the older girl's cheek. "Oh yes, everything's fine. I just remembered how much I'd missed you." Amber replied.

"So this is the famous Amber," a male voice intruded upon the reunion.

Amber looked up to see the Eco teacher standing just behind Mouse. "Amber, this is Trey," Mouse said, pulling her teacher forward by the sleeve of his oversized sweater. "He's been our teacher for the last few months."

"Hi, it's nice to meet you," Amber said, shaking his hand. "Good to meet you too," he returned.

"He's great," Mouse began again, "we learn all kinds of things like how to use, bows and spears, how to track, how to fight."

"What about reading and math?" Amber interrupted.

"Oh, well we learn those too, but that's not as important. Trey says that it's important that we know how to defend ourselves." Mouse returned.

Amber looked up at Trey, "Defend themselves? You're training these children for combat. Just what kind of a teacher are you?"

"Well, I didn't start out as a teacher, it's not exactly my trade." Trey answered.

"Come on, Amber," Mouse interrupted suddenly, a little louder than necessary, "Let me show you around the camp."

"Just what did you start out as, what was your trade?" Amber queried, ignoring Mouse's pleas and the urgent pulling on her sleeve.

"Well, for starters," Trey said, staring her straight in the eye, "I was a Techno, before I was decommissioned when the Mallrats took power."

"You were a what!" Amber yelled back at him.

"A Techno," he answered calmly.

"What are you doing out here with the Eco's? How dare you come here and corrupt their children this way," Amber ranted.

"Amber," Mouse cried, making a very dramatic sound of frustration, "He's not corrupting us. I told you, he's our teacher." As Trey smiled down at her, she grabbed Amber by the arm and began to drag her away from the scene of the confrontation. "Come on, let me show you the Eco Camp."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

Amber walked along side Mouse as she gave her a tour of the Eco camp and introduced her to many new members of the Eco tribe. Amber was continually amazed at the size of the group and how large their camp had grown in the time she had been away from them. Though their numbers had grown and their camp had prospered, the spirit of the camp seemed to have changed little.

Mouse had flourished here. She had now been with the Eco's for longer than she had stayed with the Mallrats, and though she still considered the Mallrats her family and her tribe, she had come to find new family and friends here among the Eco's. Hawk, Rain and so many of the others had taken her in, given her a home, taught her their ways and offered her their guidance. During her time here she had grown into a beautiful, competent, caring young woman. Amber glanced down at the girl and was suddenly reminded of Patsy…she was about Mouse's age the last time Amber had seen her. What would have happened if Patsy had had the opportunity to escape the city as Mouse had? Instead Patsy had stayed on with the Mallrats and become lost in the chaos that the Chosen created. They had not seen Patsy again; she was probably gone forever, and at such a young age it was such a tragedy. Thank God that Mouse had had the good sense to get out when she did.

As the reached the shade of a large tree Mouse tugged Amber down to the ground beside her. "You look sad, Amber," the young girl observed. "Are you homesick, being away from the mall? I was homesick for a while, but it got better. You'll get better too, Amber."

"Thank you Mouse, that's sweet, but I'm ok. Not homesick. This is my home now. I want to stay here with the Eco's, if they'll have me. It's just that meeting so many new people, and seeing you again…well, it's made me think of the others."

"Tell me, Amber. What happened?" Mouse queried in a very grown up way.

Amber looked down at Mouse wondering how much she should tell her. She was still young after all and had loved the others as much as Amber had. Tears clouded her vision as she thought of them…"Well, I don't really know where to begin…After Mega was defeated things just sort of began to fall apart. We weren't a tribe anymore, we didn't have anything to unify us, to keep us together. People just started to fade away."

"I know about Sammy, Amber," Mouse stated solemnly.

"Oh…,"Amber paused for a moment and pictured the orange haired boy that had been Mouse's friend. "Well, when he disappeared, we searched and searched, but we never found him…just…well, he left a letter, saying that he couldn't go on. He had nothing to live for…That was after Gel had…ummm…fought…with Ellie over Jack. Gel left the mall, we think she was pregnant, but we were never really sure about that. But without Gel, Sammy was lost, none of us could reach him. I'm so sorry Mouse." Amber said as she wiped a tear from her cheek.

"It's ok…Salene said that he was in a better place now; that maybe he was with his mom and dad."

"Yeah, exactly…Salene said that…when did you see her?" Amber asked.

"Salene came to see me on her way out of the city. She wanted to say goodbye, she said, because she didn't know when or if she would be back. She stayed for a few weeks and we had lots of long talks. When she left I was so upset, we both cried and cried…I made her promise to come back as soon as she could, but she hasn't come back yet, that was a few months ago. Maybe she'll be back soon, do you think so Amber?" Mouse asked hesitantly.

"I don't know Mouse, maybe she will. I know that Salene loved you very much, and if she can make it back, she will." Amber said hopefully. "She left to look for May…None of us knew where she had gone. We woke up one morning and May had packed up her things and left. Salene was beside herself with worry. When she couldn't stand it anymore she packed up her things too and set off after her."

"What about Trudy?" Mouse asked innocently, not knowing what wounds her question would open.

"Trudy…she's fine…" Amber stuttered at first, unable to focus…at last, knowing that Mouse needed to know about her friend, she said the words aloud for the first time, "Trudy's expecting a baby…with Jay. They were very happy when I left." Looking down at Mouse, Amber forced a smile and wiped away another tear.

"Amber…" Hawk's voice interrupted, "I'm sorry to intrude, but I believe we need to speak about something. Do you have time for a talk?" He asked walking towards them.

"Of course, Hawk." Amber answered.

Mouse leaned over and hugged the older girl, "See you later Amber, it's good to have you here with the Eco's. I'm sorry about everything, but it'll be alright. Won't it Hawk?" Mouse asked, climbing to her feet.

"We'll see, little one…You'd better go and help with the chores."

"Ok." She answered obediently, running off to join the other children.

Hawk looked down at Amber and his heart turned over. She looked so helpless sitting there, her face streaked with tears. Even the child had felt her sorrow and offered her reassurance and compassion. But he had come on another mission and he could not afford to offer her solace or comfort now. He reached out a hand to help her to her feet and as she grasped his hand and looked up into his eyes Hawk felt his determination begin to crumble…But no, he told himself, he must be strong. He must keep his wits about him. Amber was not good for this tribe. She would lead them into another war…but war was coming to the Eco's with or without Amber. It would be easier for him without her.

"Hawk, I've been wanting to talk to you since I got here, but there just hasn't been a good time," Amber began, "I want to stay, Hawk. I want to become an Eco again."

"Amber, that's not possible." Hawk said, forcing himself to say the words, even as his heart told him that it was wrong. "We talked about this before Amber…I told you that if you left us, you could never return. I can't allow you to drag more of my tribe into your war in the city. I can't allow you to corrupt them with your talk of freedom and the dream. This place is our haven, our home. I won't go back on my word Amber. You cannot stay."

"But…Hawk..." Amber stuttered, "I never thought that you meant those things. The war with the Technos is over, and I will never go back to the city, I can't. The dream is gone, it's dead. Hawk…I thought we were friends." She said desperately looking up into his eyes.

"We were, Amber. But so many things have changed…Pride's dead, Rain and I are married. We were friends, Amber. But you betrayed that friendship over and over again by involving the Eco's in the fight for your precious city."

"I told you, that's over…I'm never going back there. And Pride's death is something that I regret very deeply, but I didn't force him to stay in the city and I didn't kill him. It was the Techno's who did that…And by the way, you're harboring one here in your camp, did you know that?" Amber asked angrily.

"Amber, Trey is a trusted friend and a very vital part of the Eco tribe." Hawk replied calmly.

Amber shook her head in disbelief and stared up at the man that she had respected and trusted as a friend for many years. She suddenly felt lost and alone in a world that was completely foreign to her.

"I'm sorry, Amber. You cannot stay. You may rest and recover your strength. Then a few of my men will accompany you to the edge of the forests." With that he turned from her and walked away, willing himself not to look back, not to be swayed by the look of utter hopelessness that he had seen in her eyes. He must be strong…he was married…and Amber was not a temptation that he needed in the camp right now. Not when the threat of attack was so near.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

The Eco's gathered around the campfire that night for the first time in many weeks. They had not been allowed the simple pleasure due to the constant threat of attack, but after days with no sign of their enemy and scouts reporting back that they seemed to have retreated for the moment, Hawk had relented.

The tribe now sat huddled in small groups around a massive fire pit that lit the night sky with a warm, sparkling glow. It should have been a great occasion for Amber. She was here among old friends, she had been reunited with Mouse and Patch, she and her baby were safe and her wound was recovering well. But instead Amber's thoughts were filled with sadness and despair. Where would she go if she couldn't stay here? She had been a city girl her whole life, when she had left before to start a new life she had ended up here with the Eco's and had been welcomed with open arms. This time it was different.

Hawk's accusations hung in the air around her. As she glanced away from the flames she saw him, deep in discussion with Patch. He looked up for a moment and their eyes met. Quickly, she turned her gaze back to the flames.

How could he do this to her? To her baby? He was her friend, she had considered him as close as family when she had lived here among his tribe.

She turned her head to the other side and spotted Rain and Trey. They were sitting very close together and they too seemed to be in deep discussion. The thought suddenly occurred to her that Hawk should pay more attention to his wife; obviously she was looking for it somewhere else. As she watched the discussion between Rain and Trey got more and more heated until at last Rain rose in an exasperated huff and walked away from the fire. Instead if turning to follow her departure Trey raised his eyes to Ambers and met her gaze.

As she looked into his eyes visions of him in his Techno uniform swam before her, followed quickly by thoughts of Jay and his betrayal. Tears began to burn behind her eyes. Amber rose from her place by the fire and, clutching her baby to her chest, began to make her way back to the hut she shared with Patch.

Suddenly a hand on her shoulder stopped her progress and spun her around. Through tear-clouded eyes she found herself staring up into Hawk's face.

"Amber, are you alright?" he queried with concern.

"I'm fine Hawk. Don't worry about me and little Bray, we'll be gone before you know it," Amber answered defensively.

"No, Amber, that's not what I meant. You seem distressed," he replied a bit more stiffly than before, reacting to her bitter tone.

"Distressed? Do I seem distressed to you? I really can't imagine why, Hawk," she answered sarcastically, while fighting to keep the tears at bay a while longer. "But really, Hawk," she continued, "You shouldn't be worrying so about me, after all, there is Rain for you to consider now…And where is your little wife? Seems she's been flitting about the camp lately. You really should pay more attention, Hawk. She's your concern…I'm not…" she ended flatly then turned and fled towards the door of her hut.

Hawk watched her go, unable to follow, unable to move. His mouth hung open and his eyes were wide. What had just happened? Was Amber crazy…unhinged? Or had she just shattered his world?

Suddenly shouts and screams rent through the night air, sending the Eco's around the campfires into a panic. Hawk turned toward the commotion, seeking a source, then he saw one of his trusted Eco warriors running towards him.

"Hawk!" Bear screamed as he spotted his leader, "There's been another attack in the forest, one of the lookouts, young Fox, he's been killed."

"Did you see them?" Hawk asked, already knowing the answer.

"No, no one saw anything. It was the same as before, just arrows out of nowhere, I pulled the other lookouts back into the perimeter and set more guards around the camp." Bear answered breathlessly.

"And the boy's body?" Hawk asked.

"We left it, there was no time."

"Come then, you and I will go back and get him, he deserves a proper burial," Hawk said sagely, his words filled with great sorrow at losing another member of the Eco family.

As Hawk turned to look towards the edge of the forest he spotted Trey running towards them. "Hawk, Bear, what's happened?" Trey called to them.

"Another attack," Hawk answered as Trey approached, "Bear and I are going back out to retrieve Fox's body."

A look of sorrow passed over Trey's face, he had not been here long, but had known Fox as a younger, but strong and trusted member of the Eco tribe. "I'm sorry Hawk," Trey offered in condolence.

Hawk nodded in return. "Trey, I need you to get the others inside the protective wall and keep them there until we return. I'm leaving you in charge. Can you do this for me?"

"Of course Hawk, anything I can do to help," Trey replied.

"Good, we'll see you shortly. Thank you, my friend." With that, Hawk and Bear were gone.

Trey turned his attention to herding the children into the makeshift fort. The other Tribe members followed his lead and soon he stood at the head of a large group counting heads to make certain that everyone would be safe in Hawk's absence.

Two…he was missing two…Rain and Amber.

Leaving one of the Eco men in charge he ran back through the camp toward Patch's hut…there was a light burning inside. She was there. As he reached the door he began to pound on it. "Amber…Amber…It's me Trey. There's been another attack, I need you to come with me."

As the door swung open he could see her face in the candlelight. She had been crying, but being the strong and independent woman that she was, she was trying valiantly to hide it from him.

"Amber please, come with me quickly," Trey said again.

"Is everything alright?" she asked quickly, "Is Hawk alright?"

Trey smiled a bit in the shadows of the doorway, "Yes, Hawk is fine, but he's gone into the forest with Bear to collect a fallen friend. Until his return and until we know if there is any further danger tonight, he's ordered the rest of the tribe to gather in the fort."

While he spoke Amber had gathered little Bray and joined him outside. "Am I the only one missing?" Amber asked, a touch of her leadership instinct showing.

"No, Rain is also missing. Have you seen her?"

"Not since you have…I believe you and she were arguing by the fire earlier, weren't you?" She asked innocently, slanting him an accusing look under the cover of darkness.

"Yes," he answered immediately, "she and I have been arguing a lot lately. Of course we always have, when we were little it was natural, but now that we're older and have been apart for a few years, I'm afraid we've grown apart a bit. It is hard for a family to stay together since the virus."

They had reached the enclosure and Trey rushed ahead of her to the front of the group. He began counting heads again as Amber continued to stare at him in shock. Family…they were family. Suddenly his words came together in her mind…She was his sister.

"Has anyone seen Rain since the attack?" Trey's voice cut through her thoughts as he questioned the crowd of Eco's. "Does anyone know where my sister is?"


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

Rain wandered further and further from the light of the fire into the waiting darkness of the surrounding forest. The trees called to her in the familiar, peaceful song that she had come to love. As she distanced herself from the Eco camp her mind began to clear. Trey had upset her again. Lately they were constantly bickering. There seemed to be nothing that they could agree upon.

Of course their relationship had never been an easy one. When the virus had hit, Trey had sworn to his parents that they would stay together and that he would watch over his younger sister, but Rain had had other plans. It seemed that other people always thought they knew what was best for her. Ever since she was a small child she had warred with others to get her own way. When tribes began to form Rain had found herself at odds with her brother once again about which way their future would go. And so, late one night, she had run away from her home and family and begun to make her own way in the world. She felt as if she had done a fine job of it so far, but she knew that Trey had other ideas.

As she walked she looked up at the starry night sky. How beautiful it was out here in the forest, far away from the city. The city for her had been a place of fear and shame. She had followed Ebony into her war with the Technos only to discover that her brother was now the enemy.

Meeting her brother in battle had been one of the worst moments of her life. He had already taken aim and she had her weapon raised to strike when they had both suddenly realized the identity of the other. As Mega had yelled orders to his Techno soldiers over the din of battle Trey had broken ranks and ran towards her. Instead of killing her as Mega had probably expected him to do, Trey had grabbed her by the arm, and dragged her away without even pausing to say hello. They had run for what seemed like hours. Several Technos had pursued them until they reached the city limits. As they passed into the countryside, at last they had stopped and looked at each other for the first time in three years. Trey had said nothing, but had simply embraced her, welcoming his prodigal sister back into his life.

Rain hadn't though much about her sudden departure from her tribe. Life under Ebony's rule had not been a bed of roses. But she had survived and had not been fed to the lions, which was actually a big accomplishment.

As she and Trey had made their way through the forest they had told each other about their lives since their separation. Catching up on what had brought Trey to the Technos and what had led Rain into the Locos. At last they had spoken of their future. They had then vowed that they would stay together. They were family and over the last few years neither one had made any attachments that could compare to what they had. When they had stumbled upon the Eco camp, it had seemed fated for them to become a part of this tribe.

The Eco's had welcomed them with open arms. Pasts didn't matter here; all were welcomed to start a new life. And that is precisely what they had done. Trey had begun learning all he could about their new tribe and had soon taken on the position of teacher for the children. She hadn't found her place quite so easily. But everyone was so nice and Hawk, well, he was special. She had found him charming. He seemed to care so much about how she was fitting in and how others were treating her. Hawk was handsome in his own way and she supposed, looking back now, that she had been a bit star struck by him. The attraction was mutual however, whether it was love or not, she couldn't tell now. She had gotten pregnant and Hawk had done the honorable thing and made her his wife.

But the dream didn't last. She had miscarried in her fourth month. Hawk had begun to withdraw from her. He had blamed it on the growth of the tribe and his increased responsibilities, but Rain had suspected that it had more to do with the loss of the baby than anything else. And then Patch had arrived in the camp. Dee was already full term and had gone into labor only a few weeks after their arrival. When she had died in childbirth Patch had been heartbroken and unable to care for the baby. Rain had taken up the responsibility. Little Paddy was everything that she had pictured her baby would be and Rain loved her liked own. She and Patch had grown closer over the months since the baby's birth and she and Hawk had grown farther and farther apart.

Now, it seemed as if she was trapped. She wasn't sure what love really was anymore. She had thought she had loved Hawk, but now she knew she couldn't have. Did she love Patch? No, she didn't think so. He was comforting, convenient and caring, but love…marriage, she wasn't sure. She knew she loved Paddy, of that she was certain. Trey, she loved him in a fashion; he was family after all.

Hushed voices up ahead interrupted her reverie. It was Hawk and Bear. Had she come so far out that she had reached the scout's posts? She hadn't realized she had walked so far. Not wanting to answer for what she was doing out alone at night, she switched courses and veered away from the voices. She turned looking back toward the Eco camp. She could still see the light from the fire burning in the distance.

Suddenly an arrow flew past her ear. Followed by another, she turned quickly to see what direction they were coming from and then began to run back towards the Eco camp. A hail of arrows flew from behind her. One grazed her right arm, while another landed inches from her left foot, on she ran towards the safety of her tribe. Then a large sharpened wooden spear flew out of the darkness ahead of her landing directly in her path. She stumbled to a halt as a figure emerged from the shadows and stepped towards her.

Rain felt the blood drain from her face and her hands grow cold and numb with fear. There in front of her was a ghost from her past. The braids had been cut into a short style that was easier to care for in the wild environment in which she was now living. The red and black leather had been fashioned into a short skirt and a matching short top with a breastplate that bore her trademark tree symbol. On the top of her head she wore a circlet of gold that seemed to symbolize her authority. Ebony had returned.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:

"Well…" Ebony began haughtily, "Look what the cat dragged in…or should I say Hawk?" she said, smiling at Rain in a most devious way.

Rain looked around her desperately, but Ebony's tribe had closed ranks on her. She was surrounded on all sides by girls carrying large bows and arrows and a few with large clubs and small, sharp swords.

"Come to play, Rain?" Ebony asked.

Rain turned to face her old leader, "What are you doing here?" she asked her, looking Ebony squarely in the eyes with all of the dignity she could muster.

"Me? Oh, I'm just chasing a little power and chaos," Ebony replied casually. "I think the more appropriate question is what are you doing here?"

Rain eyed her suspiciously as her mind raced to come up with an answer.

"What's the matter? Cat got your tongue." Ebony supplied. "Let me help…hmmm…"

"Ebony, I can explain," Rain said quickly.

"Save it," Ebony said harshly. "You've been playing house with that oversized bird-man, that's what you've been doing."

"He's my husband."

Ebony scoffed, "Honey, husbands are meant to be disposable."

Rain flinched at Ebony's words.

"So…I haven't seen you in awhile; ran away to the Ecos, huh. Think they're better than me, than my tribe. Are you happier with them, Rain?"

"They're a peaceful tribe, there's no war." Rain replied.

"There wasn't any war…" Ebony hissed, "Ebony's in town now, and war's come with me…But that's not what I asked, and you didn't answer my question. Are you happier with them, Rain?" Ebony asked again.

Silence reigned for a moment as Rain though over her answer. Was she happier with the Ecos? Yes, she had been happy there…they had taught her about family, about simple living, about peace…but there had always been something missing. Ebony was looking at her expectantly.

"Yes, I've been happy with them," she said at last.

"Oh…that's sweet," Ebony said taking a step towards her. "Wrong answer."

The girls surrounding Rain trained their weapons on her.

"Any last words?" Ebony asked with a mischievous glint in her eye.

Rain surveyed the arrows and swords that were to be her end. Turning back to face her enemy she asked the questions that filled her mind in what she believed would be her last moments.

"Why? What are you after? Why the Ecos, what have they done to deserve this?"

Ebony took a step closer and stood as tall as she could as she faced her old tribemate, "Peace…Peace is the enemy. Peace destroys lives, destroys relationships. Mega, the Technos, they ruined our lives, killed the dream…and now the only thing left is Power and Chaos. The city is over; done…the future is here. And I'm going to be the ruler, I'm going to be the queen."

Ending her speech, Ebony stepped back and surveyed her prey. Rain appeared to have mellowed, settled, but there was still a bit of the old Loco in her. She could be molded, manipulated into helping her in her quest. There was still a bit of bloodlust left in Rain's eyes. Then a thought occurred to her…

"The word was that you ran off with a Techno. Trey, was it, one of Mega's inner circle, I believe. Is he with the Ecos? Is he living a life of peace?" she asked, spitting out the last word as if it was a curse.

Rain thought of Trey. He loved her, cared about her. He was family. Did she betray him now and gain her life? Rain looked around again at the weapons focused on her, and thought of the death that they promised. Then she looked back at Ebony and took a steadying breath.

"Yes, Trey's living with the Ecos now."

Ebony motioned to the group around her to lower their weapons. "Well then, maybe I can find a use for you after all."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10:

Trey looked frantically around him at the group of Ecos. Where was Rain? Panic began to overtake him. His sister was in danger, somehow he knew it. How far he had come since leaving the Technos…In his old tribe such feeling, such reaction, would have been unacceptable. Panic was something that Mega never allowed; family was irrelevant and emotions were something to be stamped out.

Suddenly his eyes focused on a single person standing on the fringes of the crowd before him. Patch. The look in his eyes mirrored Trey's own. They were filled with worry, fear…and love. Patch and his sister, how had this happened? She was happily married…at least he had thought she was happily married. But then, this was Rain. She had always had a knack for getting into trouble in the worst ways. After all, she had joined up with Ebony and the Locos.

Tearing his gaze away from Patch, Trey began to make his way back through the crowd toward the entrance to the little fort. He had to find his sister.

"Wait…Trey…Wait," Amber yelled as she trailed behind him.

"What," he said exasperatedly without turning to face her.

"Where do you think you're going? Are you just going to run off into the forest? It's not safe."

"Exactly, it's not safe. And my sister is out there, so that's where I'm going," Trey replied calmly.

"Well, then I'm going with you," said Amber stubbornly.

"No, absolutely not; Hawk would skin me alive," Trey responded strongly.

"First of all, Hawk would never do such a thing, he's a man of peace, not a brutal Techno," Trey rolled his eyes as she continued, "Second, he doesn't care that much about me, he's throwing me out of the tribe, so I don't think he'll care overly much if I leave a bit early."

"You are not coming with me and that is final."

"The last time I checked you were not in charge of what I do," Amber countered.

Trey shook his head in frustration. This was the most exasperating woman he had ever met. "The last time I checked you had a child to care for, so I think it's best if you stayed behind."

"Trey," Amber began again.

"Amber!" Trey yelled at her in earnest this time. How was he to get her to see reason?

"Excuse me," came a voice from behind them.

They both turned as one to see Patch standing a few feet away. "I'm going to find Rain."

"Patch," Trey began.

"No!" Patch cut him off, "Don't try to talk me out of it. I'm going. I don't care if either of you go with me, but I'm going."

"What about Paddy?" Amber questioned.

"Mouse and her family are going to look after her. They'll take little Bray too if you want to come along."

Trey rolled his eyes heavenward then looked back at the two Mallrats. The looks of determination that greeted him told him that it was time to give in. "Fine, I'll go gather some supplies and meet you two back here in five minutes."

0000000000000000000000000000000000

"What was that?" Hawk said quietly, turning to look towards the edge of the clearing.

"Hurry, Hawk," Bear said urgently. "We need to get out of here quickly."

"I thought I heard something," Hawk replied.

"Just help me with this so we can get going."

"Bear, be silent," Hawk ordered quietly. His friend immediately went still and together they began to creep through the underbrush. There, through the trees was a group of women…armed women and they appeared to be leading a prisoner.

Panic and fear gripped Hawk's heart as he watched the scene unfold before him. There, bound and gagged and being pulled along by a rope tied around her wrists, was his wife…Rain.


End file.
